


Sweeter than heaven and hotter than hell

by Annfan



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Menstruation, Menstruation Kink, OT3, Oral Sex, Other, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annfan/pseuds/Annfan
Summary: Kate thinks Richie is avoiding her and she wants Seth to find out why.





	Sweeter than heaven and hotter than hell

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a Florence and the machine song.  
> My first ever smut, and it ended up being super dirty. *blushes*  
> Its a threesome fic, so if you aren’t into that kind of thing, turn away now.  
> But if you have any constructive criticism about my writing, let me know!

Seth is sitting at his desk, clicking through work emails when Kate slips up behind him and nests her chin into the crook of his shoulder. He quickly forgets what he is doing and swivels around his chair, discarding any pretense of work.

Kate doesn’t even hesitate to sit on his lap, and Seth thinks for what must be the hundredth time this week how goddamn lucky he is. He never thought they’d make it here, but after they defeated Amaru Kate had trailed over to their car.

Richie had waited, not pulling out of the old ghost town until she had come over, seeming to know that she was going to join them.

Neither Seth or Richie could leave her behind, not again. “Climb in partner,” Seth had said, and she had buckled in the back seat with a genuine smile, something he hadn’t seen in a long time.

The three of them had taken up occupancy in various motels for the few weeks, needing time to regroup and readjust to this new life. During the day Kate would slip on a bikini and wade around in the shallow end of the pool before laying out in the sun, tanning with new sunglasses Richie had bought her from a truck stop perched on her nose. Seth knew she was itching to swim, but the risk of infection in her wrists was too high. So, even though he wasn’t one for suntanning he would slip on his sunglasses and go sit with her, sipping a beer and watching the rays of sun dance across the under chlorinated water.

Richie mostly napped during the day. He was still tired from his ordeal in the desert and didn’t have the strength to deal with sunlight. At night he would slip out, and leave Seth and Kate alone, going to do whatever the hell Richie did at night.

Kate slipped into Seth’s bed the very first first night, not saying anything as she pressed her head up against his warm chest and burrowed into his arms. He didn’t say anything either and just ran his hand across her hair and pulled her to him a little more firmly.

After a week, when they were eating take out pad Thai, and Richie was sitting on the couch in the other room watching cartoons, Kate looks up at him. “I forgive you,” She says suddenly.

  
Seth flinches, her words feel like a sweet, sharp knife sliding into his gut because Seth has been desperate for her forgiveness for so long but he also is deeply, painfully aware he doesn’t deserve it.

“You don’t have to.” He says firmly.

  
“No,” she shakes her head. “I realized today that if it had been me I couldn’t have done it either. I couldn’t have killed you Seth.”

He pulls her to them and for the first time since she died and was resurrected by something evil and unholy, they kiss. It tastes like peanut sauce and noddles but neither of them could care less. As he presses up against her he can feel the steady thrum of her beating, alive heart and that’s all that matters.

After they finish the meal and Seth and excuses himself to the bathroom he makes eye contact with Richie. Richie grins at him from the couch and gives him a thumbs up. Seth rolls his eyes and grumbles something about Richie being a voyeur but he smiles once he closes the bathroom door.

Now Seth is back at Jacknife Jed’s because as Richie had said “We can’t abandon our criminal enterprise forever, brother.” Seth was pretty confident that he could, but he knew Richie needed something that he could run, something he could shape and control and grow, so Seth agreed.

Kate had come along, no questions asked. Because while Amaru had been an evil, body snatching bitch, and Kate was still emotionally and physically reeling from what the queen of hell had done to her, she had been right about one thing. Kate was inexplicably, uncontrollably drawn to the Gecko brothers.

Now she is sitting on Seth’s lap, arms wrapped around his neck, smiling down at him.

“What’s up, princess?” He asks.  
Her smile slips a little bit and she crinkles her brow as if she is thinking about something, but then she stops and says “Nothing, just wanted to say hi.”

“Mmmhmm.” Seth says. After over 3 months of living with her in Mexico he knows Kate well enough to know when she’s lying.

“Fine,” she huffs with mock indignation, before nuzzling a little closer to Seth. “I wanted to talk to you about Richie.”

“Okay,” Seth says slowly. There’s a whole lot of ways this conversation could go, he thinks.

“He’s been acting kind of weird.” She states finally.

Seth raises an eyebrow. “Uh huh, well no offense to my brother but this is Richie we’re talking about. In case you haven’t noticed he always acts weird.”

Kate rolls her eyes and punches him softly in the shoulder with her small fist. “I mean unusually weird, for the past couple days now. It’s like he’s avoiding me.”

Seth sighs. Now that she mentions it, he has noticed Richie’s odd behavior. They had gone out for Big Kahuna Burgers last night, Richie’s favorite, and they had invited him along. It had been well after sunset but he had declined, making up some weak excuse about inventory.

And the day before that Kate had been curled up on the couch in their shared living room space in between their respective rooms in Jackknife Jed’s. She had a heated blanket wrapped around her body, back propped up with pillows, reading a novel. “I think I’m just going to relax for the day,” she had told Seth, “I’m not feeling so hot.”

He had shrugged, running a hand through her hair, figuring it was still her body recovering from the trauma of Amaru and had told her that if she needed anything just to let him know. Richie on the other hand, had come out of his room at 4pm, still in pajamas, hair disheveled, glasses askew, and had taken one look at Kate and sucked in a deep breathe.

Seth could have sworn he saw his nostrils flare slightly as Richie tilted his head in that creepy, almost predatory manner of his. Before Seth had time to tell his brother to “not be a weirdo, Richard,” Richie had already spun on his heel and stalked back into his room.

So, alright, Kate was right, Richie was acting weird. Weirder than usual.

“What do you want me to do about it?” Seth asks her.

“I dunno,” Kate stands up, still resting her slender hand on Seth’s knee. “Talk to him maybe?”

“Okay,” Seth sighs. “Yeah, I’ll talk to him.”

Seth corners Richie when he’s in his office, sitting in an armchair, wearing that pretentious smoking jacket and puffing on an expensive cigar.

He reiterates to his brother what Kate said to him and Richie sets down the cigar.

“I’m trying not to make her uncomfortable, brother.” He states as it it’s incredibly obvious.

“Okay,” Seth snaps, “I don’t think you’ve been accomplishing that.”

“It’s cause she’s bleeding, you jackass.” Richie says.

Seth starts to freak. Bleeding? How? His mind immediately goes to the wounds on her wrist, but they’ve already healed. Then it clicks. “You mean she’s on her period?”

“Yes brother.” Richie rolls his eyes under his thick glasses.

“Oh,” Seth is suddenly supremely uncomfortable talking about his girlfriends’ monthly cycle with his brother. “You can tell? Dude, that’s gross.”

“Don’t be immature.” Richie scoffs. “It’s perfectly natural and it’s not my fault I can smell it.”

Smell it? Jesus. Seth looses it at that, and quickly leaves the room, leaving Richie to smoke his cigar.

When Seth enters the living room Kate is back on the couch, wrapped up in a blue, fleecy, cartoon penguin adorned blanket. She isn’t reading a book this time though, just propped up on pillows, looking vaguely uncomfortable.

“Cramps?” Seth inquires, scooting around behind her and wrapping his arms around her so she is leaning into his side.

“How did you know?” Kate asks, surprised.

“Richie,” Seth explains and Kate’s eyebrows look like they are about to rocket off her face. “I talked to him, that’s why he’s been acting weird...he can tell. Culebra senses and all that.”

“Oh,” she blushes, “that’s awkward.”

“It’s okay,” he takes her hand and squeezes it under the blanket. “nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Can we watch a movie?” She says shyly after a minute.

“Sure,” He says. “Whatever you want, princess.”

She picks up the tv remote and clicks through several options on Netflix before finally settling on a chick flick he is pretty sure she has already seen.

About fifteen minutes into the movie Kate hears the door open and sees Richie slip in and start slinking towards his room. She makes a split second decision and slips her arm out from under the blanket, reaching out and gesturing him over, “Come watch the movie with us Richie.”

Richie hesitates and cocks his head to the side, glancing at Seth. Seth shrugs and Ritchie makes his way over to the couch. He lifts Kate’s feet up and sits down on the end of the couch, putting her feet on his lap and rearranging the blanket over her bare legs.

After a few more minutes of watching the movie Richie’s hand slips under the blanket and his fingers start running gentle circles over the top her legs.

Kate lets out a soft, contented sigh, which she knows doesn’t escape Seth’s notice because she feels him shift. His arm slips around her a little further and his rough fingers push up under her tank top and brush against her ribs. She scoots down a little more, Seth wrapping his arm around her torso, and Richie moves up so she is firmly sandwiched between the two men. They stay like that comfortably for several more minutes until Kate gets a sudden cramp in her lower abdomen and she jolts up a bit.

“You okay?” Seth rubs her arm.

“Yeah,” she nods. “It just hurts, and I can’t take any more ibuprofen for two hours.”

Richie suddenly stops rubbing her leg and she looks down and he is staring intently up at her. She can almost see the wheels in that big brain of his turning.

“There’s other things that could help.” He offers.

“Really? What?” Kate is curious. The cramps aren’t horrible, but they are just present enough to be annoying. It’s slightly awkward asking Richie for advice but at this point she doesn’t really care.

“Orgasms are great for menstrual pain relief.” Richie says matter-of-factly. “Or so I hear.”

Kate sucks in a breathe. Holy shit, Kate thinks, and she’s not even a swearing kind of person.

She feels Seth’s grip tighten around her ribs.  
“What the fuck, Richard?” He grits out, but he doesn’t sound quite angry. More confused, and maybe aroused? Seth shifts and she feels something hard against her back. Yep, definitely aroused.

Richie’s lips are curving up on one side, in that self assured smirk of his and Kate can feel him making eye contact with his brother behind her.  
“Oh come on brother,” he’s saying, “it’s not like we haven’t shared before? Remember that waitress in Tahoma? Besides it’ll make her feel good.”

Richie returns his piercing gaze to Kate and she squirms, feeling more than just blood between her legs. “I can tell she wants to, isn’t that right, Katie cakes?”

Seth feels a brief intense moment of panic because he loves Kate goddammit and he’s not about to loose her because of some weird ménage a trois his brother is suggesting.

But then Kate looks up at him with those big doe eyes of her and breathes out, “it’s okay with me, if it’s okay with you?”

He gulps, “yeah, whatever you want princess.”

She wrinkles her little button nose just a little and glances earnestly down at Richie, “It’ll really help?”

Richie smiles, and even though his teeth still are flat and white and dull, the smile is uncomfortably snake like. “It’ll help.” He says.

“Okay then,” Kate says firmly.

Richie’s grin widens and he pushes the blanket to the floor as Seth turns off the tv, chick flick forgotten.

Richie’s big hands slid up Kate’s legs, up her thighs, and he slips his fingers under the waist band of her pink, floral pajama shorts. He starts to tug them down and Kate has to remind herself to breathe, her heart is pounding like it’s going to beat out of her chest.

Her head falls back and Seth catches it, cradling her in the crook of his strong, muscular arm. He drapes his other arm over her shoulder, tracing her collarbone tentatively.

Kate thinks briefly that what she is doing is something she would have considered a sin back when she was a good little preacher’s daughter in Bethel. But now, she’s been through so much, and these brothers make her feel so safe, and loved, and happy, and Kate thinks she deserves a little happiness. As she looks up into Seth’s dark, reverent eyes she can’t bring herself to feel guilty.

“Just relax Katie,” Seth whispers. “My brothers gonna make you feel real good.”

His words go straight to her core and Kate moans softly.

Richie pulls her pajamas bottoms and her plain black underwear with a bloody menstrual pad down past her knees. For a second Kate feels embarrassed and she starts to turn her face away. No one has ever seen her like this before. But Richie makes a low, appreciative noise in the back of his throat and leans toward to press a kiss to her hipbone.

He leans back and his eyes flick up to Seth and they seem to communicate something, unspeaking.

“Sit forward just a little Princess,” Seth says and holds her up. He tugs at the bottom of her pink tank top and she lifts her arms so he can pull it over her head.

He eases her back down gently and tosses her shirt on the floor. She can feel the cool air of the room brush across her nipples and she shivers.  
As soon as she is tucked back in Seth’s arms Richie moves forward again, quick and smooth, like a snake striking, and his mouth is on her, lapping at the blood trickling from between her legs.

Kate bucks, but Richie’s strong hands are on her hips in a pinch, holding her firmly to the couch and Seth is pinning her arms.

Richie’s mouth feels so good on her, so hot and wet, and she rocks into him.

He looks up, mouth smeared with red. “Play with her tits brother, they’ll be more sensitive than usual right now.”

Seth groans out a low, inaudible string of curses but complies, cupping one of Kate’s breast’s gently as his brother goes back down on her.

“Oh my god.” Kate actually says out loud as Seth squeezes gently before pulling on her nipple and twisting it just a little. The slight jolt of pain combined with Richie going to town between her legs sends her over the edge and she cries out, riding her orgasm out in Seth’s steady grip.

“Atta girl,” Seth is whispering, brushing her hair out her eyes, and she feels like she is floating.

Richie sits up and runs the back of his hand over his mouth and looking very pleased with himself.  
Kate shifts slightly to look at him and hears Seth’s deep groan as she brushes over his hard-on.

Richie cocks a brow. “Why don’t you help my brother out and I’ll make you come again?” He says, smugly.

Kate turns, and brushes her hand over Seth’s crotch.

He hisses and grips the couch. She smirks.

“You don’t have to sweetheart,” he manages to stutter out.

“Oh but I want to,” She smiles sweetly and starts unbuttoning his pants.

“That’s a good girl.” Richie nods approvingly, still looking hungry.

She takes Seth’s warm, hard length into her hands and his head falls back, eyes closed. She kisses the tip hesitantly and then takes him into her mouth as Seth lets out another string of profanities.

Richie slips a finger inside her and Kate moans around Seth’s cock. His fingers are long and thick, and bigger than Seth’s. Richie slips another in and it takes her body a second to adjust and then he is curling them inside her and her toes curl and Richie has to keep her pinned down again.

Suddenly Richie’s face is at her thigh, nuzzling at the junction and she feels the sharp graze of incisors there before he looks up at her. She can see the animalistic hunger on his face but he manages a “this okay?”

She knows what he is asking, and she hums her agreement, she wants Richie to feel good too, and she trusts him.

He groans and returns his mouth to her thigh, before biting her quickly. It’s a sharp, fast pain, that fades into a warm throbbing as he drinks her blood. She moans around Seth’s cock again and he is pulling out and coming in white sticky spurts all over her chest.

Kate grips Seth’s thigh as the combined feelings of Richie drinking from her thigh, and his fingers moving inside her, wash over her. When he finally crooks his fingers against that spot, just right, she falls apart again, coming so hard her vision goes a little black around the edges.

She is still in a haze as Richie soothingly licks over the small puncture wounds he has inflicted and then gingerly pulls her panties and pajama shorts back up to cover her. She groans and shifts on her side and scoots towards Seth.

“I’ll go draw her a bath,” Richie is saying as he gets up. “You got her brother?”

Seth mumbles something to the affirmative and Kate collapses back against him, still a little bit high from endorphins. She feels so good, and safe, and loved. This can’t be wrong, she thinks, because she feels so happy, happier than she has felt in a long time. When she finally meets Seth’s dazed, post-orgasmic gaze she knows he feels the same way.


End file.
